<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as 3x que eles pensam em dizer "Eu te amo" +1 vez que eles dizem by josten_aday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214139">as 3x que eles pensam em dizer "Eu te amo" +1 vez que eles dizem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday'>josten_aday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(they are in love), 5+1 thing (but three), Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Neil and Kevin too, Other, Polyamory, This Is STUPID, boiolas, eles REALMENTE são muito boiolas, eles estão tentando, mas o passado deles ainda é algo a se superar, that's really seriously, tw: their past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O título é autoexplicativo: eles realmente se amam e são idiotas o suficiente para não falarem sobre isso.<br/>Os gatilhos são os de sempre, mas se atentem a isso: menção sobre abuso (físico, psicológico e sobre os remédios de Andrew também), sobre as cicatrizes deles, o alcoolismo de Kevin e ataques de pânico<br/>Mas eu prometo que é fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as 3x que eles pensam em dizer "Eu te amo" +1 vez que eles dizem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PARTE 1</p><p> </p><p>A primeira vez que um deles pensa na palavra com "a" é no meio do inverno.</p><p> </p><p>Os jogos já acabaram e Kevin e Neil não vêem muito objetivo em nada além dos estudos da faculdade, considerando que faltam poucas provas antes dos feriados de fim de ano chegarem e eles poderem finalmente se verem livres para acampar em qualquer lugar da América.</p><p> </p><p>Neil nunca havia ficado por muito tempo em escolas. Sua mãe ensinava o básico em suas fugas e, quando estava de bom humor, o matriculava por um bimestre inteiro em algum colégio do subúrbio. Toda vez que ele se imaginava na faculdade, se censurava imediatamente. Era um sonho muito distante e sua mãe sempre dizia que o único futuro que eles deveriam se preocupar era o amanhã. Sua expectativa de vida nunca passou de mais de vinte e quatro horas, cada minuto a mais era um lucro. Ter chegado aos vinte vivo era um milagre.</p><p> </p><p>A faculdade era difícil, essa era a verdade. Não as matérias em si, números são fáceis: é necessário apenas de lógica, prática e dedução, como <em>Exy</em>. O problema era o compromisso, o desgaste, a pressão em se tornar alguém no futuro – Neil foi muitos alguéns durante sua vida, ele estava cansado disso –, ter que socializar com pessoas que não eram sua família, ter que se encaixar sem ter que criar um novo personagem. Neil não sabia como fazer isso.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin escolheu História porque foi a única coisa de um extensa lista que não o forçaram a gostar, uma das únicas vontades que vinha realmente dele. Os Ravens controlavam suas roupas, seus cortes de cabelo, sua eloquência em frente às câmeras, Riko controlava seus passos e seus medos, ele era a estrela do Exy porque o forçaram a ser, mas história? Ninguém o mandava estudar história e ninguém o impedia disso caso não interferisse no seu jogo.</p><p> </p><p>Até a maioridade, os Ravens são prisioneiros em sua fortaleza: as saídas são permitidas apenas em dia de jogo ou datas muito específicas, então Kevin brilhava durante os torneios, tudo para ficar o mais longe possível do Ninho pela maior quantidade de tempo que podia, a vitória não era um prazer, e sim uma pequena chance de uma efêmera liberdade.</p><p> </p><p>Foi a literatura que o manteve são entre cada campeonato. Quando não estava treinando até a total exaustão, ele usava como pretexto a melhoria de suas notas para que fosse deixado de lado para se concentrar nos estudos até o próximo treino. Quando um livro era aberto, Kevin sentia a paz o invadir porque ali era seguro – aquilo o salvou.</p><p> </p><p>Claro, isso não foi o suficiente para privá-lo da dor.</p><p> </p><p>Sua mão ainda lateja, às vezes, e ele não sabe dizer se é real ou apenas uma dor fantasma.</p><p> </p><p>Entretanto, nesses últimos meses Kevin aprendeu que fantasmas são reais. Se ele está sentindo essa dor é porque existe, é um fato inegável. Então, sim, sua mão ainda dói após todos esses anos. Ele ainda sente a presença de Riko também, uma sombra sempre presente no canto da sua visão periférica e que mais ninguém vê, espreitando e esperando uma brecha para entrar e destruir tudo mais uma vez. Kevin não sabe por quanto tempo isso irá assombrá-lo – o passado, a dor, Riko –; talvez seja questão de tempo até superar, talvez isso dure até o dia em que Ichirou finalmente decida enfiar uma bala na sua cabeça também.</p><p> </p><p>Dezembro. Essa era a pior época do ano para os três, Andrew se tornava ainda mais apático, se distanciando até mesmo dos outros dois nessas semanas. Ele sumia por horas na Maserati e deixava seu celular para trás, voltando sempre muito tarde da noite, impregnado com o cheiro de cigarro barato e olhos tão vazios que ninguém saberia dizer se  estava realmente vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Eles continuam enfrentando suas batalhas a cada respiração, mas estão melhor, tão bem quanto poderiam estar. Não foi tão difícil quanto Andrew pensou que seria para convencê-los a ver Bee uma vez por semana, uma pequena chantagem sobre talvez repensar suas prioridades no Exy foi o suficiente para que eles concordassem com caretas amargas e contrariadas. Andrew os chamou de idiotas previsíveis e viciados de merda.</p><p> </p><p>As primeiras consultas foram em conjunto. Bee não disse nada sobre o cômodo ficar muito cheio com três pacientes dentro – era melhor que nenhum –, mas seus olhos pararam por um tempo no loiro e Andrew retribuiu de forma fria por um momento antes de se dirigir ao parapeito da janela e permanecer lá pela próxima hora, encarando o tráfego do lado de fora do campus. Eles nunca diziam nada depois que saiam de lá, mas Kevin e Neil passavam a impressão de que apenas a presença de Andrew lá já era o suficiente. </p><p> </p><p>Agora eles se consultavam separadamente – a menos que não queiram. Bee sutilmente sugeriu que todos eles a visitassem mais que uma vez nas próximas semanas porque as memórias são mais intensas no aniversário delas. Kevin não acatou a ideia. As provas estão o consumindo e ele continua exigindo o máximo de si mesmo que ele não seja mais um Raven – são os fantasmas ainda dizendo o que deve fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Neil se sentia ansioso. Constantemente. Suas pernas sempre estavam balançando, inquietas, como se estivesse prestes a correr; seus olhos varriam cada cômodo que entrava para achar as saídas e sua respiração estava sempre ofegante, como se fosse um animal sendo caçado há muito tempo e a fadiga logo iria vencê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew apenas observava. Era questão de tempo para tudo ruir, mas ele não moveria um dedo para pará-los. São batalhas individuais deles e de mais ninguém. Ele apenas esperaria até sua ajuda ser solicitada.</p><p> </p><p>Isso acontece num sábado. Todas as raposas decidiram sair para espairecer um pouco, mas não os três. Andrew está esgotado do caso que teve que defender em frente de toda a sua turma na sexta e ele mal sai da cama no dia seguinte.</p><p> </p><p>Neil aparece algumas horas depois do sol se pôr, fazendo mais barulho que o necessário apenas para ter certeza de que Andrew estivesse ciente de sua presença. Seu cabelo está úmido e ele presume que Neil tomou banho no estádio, porque não houve nenhum som vindo do chuveiro do banheiro deles. Ele provavelmente estava correndo mesmo que faça quase 5°C lá fora – Andrew sabe disso pelo quão pálido está, porém o sangue colore suas bochechas e pescoço e mesmo na luz fraca vinda da janela é perceptível as olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos azuis.</p><p> </p><p>— Posso me deitar com você? — Andrew concorda tão naturalmente, logo se perguntando quando a resposta a isso ficou tão fácil.</p><p> </p><p>Se afasta um pouco, tentando ignorar o sufoco que sente ao tocar a parede com suas costas. Pelas contas de Neil, a última vez que Minyard disse algo fora no dia anterior, mas a última vez que uma palavra foi direcionada a ele faz pelo menos três dias. Seu silêncio está o matando.</p><p> </p><p>— Quero te abraçar. Mãos apenas no rosto. Sim ou não? — Neil se ajeita no colchão, mantendo centímetros de distância do outro, não conseguindo ver os olhos de Andrew na penumbra do quarto deles.</p><p> </p><p>A resposta é um balançar de cabeça. Andrew não entende muito bem com o que está concordando, a voz de Neil é tão suave que o entorpece como seus remédios faziam e Andrew apenas está cansado.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim ou não, Andrew? — Neil repete, não movendo nem um músculo enquanto não recebe uma resposta verdadeira e vocal.</p><p> </p><p>Há um longo silêncio. Neil está tentando controlar a respiração, mas ainda está agitado. Ele não está bem, talvez prestes a ter um ataque e ainda assim tenta manter seus problemas longe de Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>— Não.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew quase sente necessidade de pedir desculpas por ser patético e não poder oferecer consolo e segurança quando Neil realmente precisa – ele não o faz, o "não" continua pairando entre eles. O loiro sempre se sente fraco ao negar, ao trazer o passado de volta e deixar que isso o controle mesmo depois de tanto tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem. — Diz simples, baixo e calmo, como alguém tentando acariciar um cachorro de rua ferido. — Posso sair, se quiser.</p><p> </p><p>— Fique.</p><p> </p><p>Neil balança a cabeça em concordância, seus membros relaxam um pouco ao seu lado, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente, finalmente recebendo algo para poder se acalmar. "Fique" Andrew disse, fique mesmo que seu instinto te mande fugir a todo instante. Ele não recua quando os dedos de Andrew apertam grosseiramente seu pulso, Neil apenas espera que ele conte seus batimentos cardíacos por um tempo. Está tudo certo, eles estão vivos, seguros e bem, não há motivo para correr.</p><p> </p><p>— Precisei defender um réu acusado de aliciamento de menores na encenação. — É a única coisa dita e Neil não pede por mais. Andrew ainda está checando sua pulsação e, pela alteração dela, deve saber o quanto Neil sente por isso.</p><p> </p><p>Está calmo e tudo o que eles fazem é receber e transmitir conforto. Neil está finalmente prestes a dormir pela primeira vez nos últimos dois dias quando um barulho alto rompe o silêncio e ele se assusta, instintivamente procurando por alguma arma debaixo do travesseiro. Andrew apenas o observa e ouve atentamente por dois segundos inteiros antes de concluir que não é nenhuma ameaça. Seus pés são pesados, como se algemas pesadas o prendessem no chão, quando se levanta para encontrar Kevin sentado de joelhos, com as mãos se apoiando no chão e recitando baixo as palavras de conforto, algo que Neil o ensinou.</p><p> </p><p>"Diga três verdades" e então Kevin sempre dizia "Andrew. Você. Isso". Funcionava, pelo menos.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguém se move por um longo momento e nenhum dos dois mais novos se aproxima depois disso. Não é uma cena incomum, eles já têm um roteiro a seguir. Neil levanta a cadeira que Kevin derrubou e se senta, olhando atentamente para ele enquanto Andrew apenas encara as coisas que ele jogou pela sala.</p><p> </p><p>— Sóbrio? — Kevin levanta os olhos, perdidos e com lágrimas acumuladas, não hesitando em balançar afirmamente a cabeça em resposta. Neil relaxa visivelmente, seus olhos apenas mostrando orgulho e compreensão.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pega o objeto mais próximo dele e coloca no lugar certo, esse assunto em específico é mais particular entre os dois, Andrew contribui apenas com sua presença.</p><p> </p><p>— Apenas… Está frio lá fora.</p><p> </p><p>Metáfora foi a forma que Kevin encontrou para falar sobre seu passado e apenas às vezes ele se permite explicar aos seus namorados o que elas significam para que eles possam entendê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>E o significado dessa surgiu no inverno anterior, quando começou a nevar quando voltavam das aulas e Kevin ficou petrificado. Andrew beliscou Neil antes dele abrir sua boca e soltar qualquer comentário idiota. Kevin mencionou apenas superficialmente as partes que envolviam o Ninho, como se aquilo ainda pudesse machucá-lo, então falou de Riko. Como ele ficava entediado durante os feriados, quando a temperatura era tão baixa que até mesmo os técnicos postergaram alguns treinos e, assim, ele precisava encontrar novas formas de se distrair para passar o tempo e gastar energia, Riko sempre acabava se ocupando com Kevin (e Jean).</p><p> </p><p>— Pensei que conseguiria lidar com isso. Eu sabia que teria álcool lá. Sabia que estava muito frio. Eu quase comprei uma garrafa. — Kevin balbucia, os lábios azulados e nariz vermelho pela temperatura baixa. Ele aponta para as sacolas deixadas no chão. — Apenas… Você reclamou no início da semana que não havia mais nenhum sorvete no congelador, então fui comprar mais.</p><p> </p><p>Seus olhos verdes brilham e encaram Andrew como se apenas ele pudesse salvá-lo. É o pedido de socorro que infelizmente ele veio esperando por todo esse tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— Tome um banho quente se não quiser morrer de hipotermia. Você sujou todo o piso com seus sapatos molhados. — Suas palavras são duras, mas é o que faz Kevin se mexer e a cor voltar ao seu corpo. — Josten pode te ajudar no banho?</p><p> </p><p>O ruivo gentilmente estende uma mão na direção de Kevin, que a agarra com força. Eles passam os próximos vinte minutos no banheiro, Andrew não consegue distinguir as palavras de Neil daquela distância, mas é possível escutar seu tom suave ecoando pelo apartamento por todo o momento, acalmando Kevin de uma forma que Andrew nunca poderia fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Quando voltam, o loiro está sentado no canto do sofá, a bagunça foi arrumada, o aquecedor está ligado e ele procura o canal favorito de Kevin enquanto brinca com a colher no pote de sorvete.</p><p> </p><p>Não há nada para ser falado entre eles, Kevin apenas se senta no meio – Andrew inconscientemente inspira um pouco mais fundo para sentir o cheiro de sabonete vindo dele – e Neil permanece encolhido na ponta oposta. O mais novo tem o péssimo costume de apoiar os pés no sofá enquanto abraça suas pernas contra o peito, Kevin já desistiu de tentar educá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Há uma distância maior entre Kevin e Andrew que entre Kevin e Neil, ele provavelmente foi alertado de que não é o único num mau dia, então ninguém tentará se aproximar de Andrew até que ele diga que tudo bem.</p><p> </p><p>O documentário é sobre política do extremo oriente antigo que todos eles já viram mesmo que o único que se interesse por história seja Day. Andrew acabou sendo chantageado a assistir aquilo há um tempo apenas para repetir os monólogos com precisão para ajudar Kevin com uma prova particularmente difícil que precisava ser feita em alguns dias. Minyard ainda não sabe como decaiu a esse ponto – <em>oh, ele sabe</em>. Maldito seja Neil Josten e sua boca bonita que o manipulam como o diabo.</p><p> </p><p>O moreno parece lembrar disso também, porque um pequeno sorriso mais calmo brota em seu rosto. Neil logo rola para mais próximo de Kevin e descansa a cabeça em seu peito, uma das mãos firmemente agarrada à blusa do maior, certificando-se de que havia uma âncora ali, que não há mais motivos para ir embora.</p><p> </p><p>Não é necessário muito tempo depois disso para que Kevin esteja bem o suficiente para acrescentar informações (inúteis) ao documentário, pontuando curiosidades (inúteis) e questionando a veracidade de alguns fatos retratados. Neil o manda calar a boca algumas vezes antes de finalmente deixar o cansaço derrotá-lo e dormir – ainda agarrado a Kevin como se sua vida dependesse disso.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso é meio litro de sorvete. — Kevin pontua após a entrada dos comerciais. — Você realmente vai tomar meio litro de sorvete? — Kevin questiona com aquele julgamento que é sempre direcionado a Andrew quando ele chega atrasado aos treinos ou recusa decididamente qualquer dieta do outro. Andrew apenas ergue uma sobrancelha, como se a única coisa realmente absurda ali fosse Kevin duvidar dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que? Quer também? — Andrew estende uma colherada na direção de Kevin apenas por implicância, sujando um pouco seu rosto. Ele fica surpreso ao ver o atleta ponderar por um momento e aceitar.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nunca divide nada com ninguém – bem, ele divide seus namorados entre si, mas essa não é a questão –, então ele olha por um tempo seu pote de sorvete, até concluir que talvez não estivesse com tanta fome assim para comer tudo aquilo, então oferece mais um pouco a Kevin, sendo estranhamente mais gentil do que geralmente é ao alimentá-lo. Ele tenta não ser atrapalhado, porque não lembra de ter feito algo assim antes com ninguém – e se não se lembra, então não fez, já que sua memória o impediria de se esquecer. Ele põe tanta atenção nisso que é um pouco (muito) vergonhoso, mas ninguém confiou na gentileza de Andrew antes de Kevin, isso ainda é algo novo para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Mais cinco colheradas são o suficiente para que Day comece a reclamar sobre colesterol, diabetes e gordura e toda a magia acaba. Minyard apenas o ignora e limpa o pote até não ter mais nada, está silencioso e confortável de novo.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin não sabe ao certo em que momento Andrew segurou sua mão, mas eles permanecem assim pelo resto da noite.</p><p> </p><p>Um outro programa começa, Andrew vira o pescoço apenas o suficiente para ver Kevin olhando para os fios vermelhos espalhados por seu tronco com admiração, como se nenhum fato histórico que passasse na TV fosse tão extraordinário quanto a história que eles construíram até chegarem ali.</p><p> </p><p>Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. O loiro percebeu antes mesmo deles estarem juntos como o olhar pesado acompanhava os dois durante os treinos, quando estão estudando juntos e ele apenas olha Neil desenvolvendo seus cálculos como se fosse um verdadeiro gênio ou quando eles apenas estão deitados e Kevin não toca Andrew, não porque não pode, mas porque para ele aquilo é tão etéreo que tudo poderia ser apenas um sonho e, se acordar, nunca mais poderá voltar a isso novamente</p><p> </p><p>— Encarando. — Não é dito por Andrew dessa vez, Kevin nem mesmo tira o olhar de Neil para cantarolar a censura.</p><p> </p><p>A mão que não está entrelaçada a de Andrew vai até o rosto de Neil, as cicatrizes feitas por Riko se completando às feitas por Lola, as histórias deles cravadas na pele para que nunca se esqueçam de onde vieram e o que foram destinados a ser. Os dedos de Kevin são leves ao contornar as sobrancelhas de Neil e acariciar sua bochecha com o polegar, tão cuidadoso quanto alguém entrando na água fria, suave e bondoso como ninguém jamais fora com nenhum deles, tão terno quanto a palma de sua mão contra a de Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin beija a testa de Neil, tentando arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado em seguida. Andrew envolve o pulso de Kevin com seus dedos, os olhos verdes vibrantes o olham com a mesma adoração, os batimentos são calmos. Bom. Seguro. E real.</p><p> </p><p>É naquele momento que a frase de três palavras surge na mente de Andrew Minyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>PARTE 2</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>É apenas um amistoso. Eles e os Trojans se cumprimentam e conversam calorosamente antes do sinal soar, Kevin ainda não consegue olhar diretamente para Jean, mas eles apertam as mãos no início da partida e isso é um progresso.</p><p> </p><p>Neil parece uma criança travessa em quadra já que agora pode dar tudo de si sem nenhuma (<em>certo</em>, menos) ameaça colocando ele e os outros em perigo, então ele está sempre se esforçando para se destacar e, em jogos como esse, onde o placar não importa, ele propositalmente se torna ainda mais imprevisível que o habitual, correndo sem se importar se conseguirá ficar de pé na segunda metade do jogo, lançando bolas quase impossíveis de Kevin pegar apenas para testá-lo e, basicamente, atrapalhando mais que jogando.</p><p> </p><p>Geralmente a língua de Kevin fica ainda mais afiada com isso, mas hoje há uma leveza nos ombros e pés ansiosos do ruivo que ele prefere se conter e apenas apreciar um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy Knox sorri durante todo o jogo, não se importando que o garoto está apenas tirando sarro da sua cara o tempo inteiro. Todos acabam ficando mais motivados com isso, porque, se mesmo Neil Josten não estava preocupado com lances perfeitos, eles podiam experimentar passes arriscados que jamais fariam num jogo real também. O estádio se animou com isso e o jogo acabou se tornando mais emocionante e difícil que normalmente seria de uma forma não-intencional – Kevin tem certeza de que esse foi o plano de Neil desde o início – e a diferença do placar é inexistente nos primeiros 30 minutos de jogo.</p><p> </p><p>Neil ainda estava vibrante no fim do primeiro tempo. Kevin sabia que era inútil gritar com ele para se concentrar em marcar, então as únicas palavras ditas por ele durante todo esse tempo foram "Neil!" e "Aqui!" e elas não eram realmente necessárias porque Neil sempre o encontra na quadra, não importa onde Kevin esteja.</p><p> </p><p>Jean é o único irritadiço com a falta de comprometimento dos dois times – Kevin entende, a lavagem cerebral que os Ravens fazem em seus atletas é tão intensa que eles não vêem nada além da vitória. Ele avança na direção de Neil quando o garoto está com a posse da bola mais uma vez em menos de cinco minutos desde o último gol, mas o ruivo desvia com facilidade do ataque, um gato esguio, arisco e flexível em campo, e isso apenas deixa Moreau ainda mais bravo – o sorriso convencido que Neil dá por detrás da grade do capacete é apenas o toque final.</p><p> </p><p>O francês usa a eficiente técnica dos Ravens: acerta o joelho do adversário com sua raquete, conseguindo roubar a bola quando o mais novo se desestabiliza e corre para marcar seu segundo ponto daquela noite. Ele conta seis passos para pegar impulso e lançar a bola contra o gol – Kevin está distante demais para conseguir bloquear a tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Neil não ficou ferido, Jean usou apenas força o suficiente para que ele ficasse tonto pela dor repentina, mas seus olhos nublados acompanham o lançamento de Moreau e um sorriso convencido e obscuro toma sua face quando vê Andrew, com seu olhar entediado, segurando a raquete com a bola pendendo dentro dela.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo leva pouco mais de cinco segundos, mas o olhar que Andrew dá a Jean parece durar uma eternidade. Moreau está pateticamente solitário no lado inimigo, com sua raquete apoiada no chão e sua respiração incontrolável. Andrew checa Neil brevemente, ponderando se o jogo merece ou não ser continuado e se Jean precisa ou não de uma lição. Neil apenas lança um sorriso animado ao loiro, incentivando-o a continuar a partida. Minyard nem mesmo olha para Kevin, mas lança a bola perfeitamente em sua direção e o jogo recomeça.</p><p> </p><p>Depois disso, Andrew está muito motivado a não deixar mais nenhuma bola passar pelo gol apenas por genuína implicância com Jean. As raposas tiram proveito desse momento raro, até mesmo o deixando participar ativamente do jogo, fazendo lançamentos para ele em algumas táticas novas e precipitadas apenas por diversão. Então, ocorre um episódio inesperado; Minyard decide sair da sua área apenas para pegar a bola perdida na disputa entre três outros jogadores e a lança diretamente para Neil, que corre e lança para Kevin e isso acaba gerando mais outro ponto para as raposas. Andrew tem um ar quase satisfeito quando o som sinalizando o gol soa pelo estádio e o público grita de volta. Kevin apenas consegue pensar que o outro não odeia Exy tanto assim, por mais que diga isso a cada vez que coloca o uniforme laranja – até porque ele também diz que odeia Kevin religiosamente e isso não quer dizer nada.</p><p> </p><p>Um sorriso acaba surgindo por saber que sua promessa continua sendo cumprida, que ele conseguiu encontrar motivos para Minyard ficar.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o jogo termina, todos estão comemorando e Kevin está vibrando. Neil corre e se joga contra ele, logo todos os outros estão se juntando ao redor para darem um grande abraço em grupo. Kevin o aperta um pouco mais entre seus braços, mesmo que apenas seja desconfortável com todo aquele equipamento os cobrindo.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew está encostado na trave já desligada, seus olhos não mostrando uma aversão completa ao momento – isso <em>também</em> é um progresso – e saber que Neil e ele são parte do motivo de Andrew odiar menos o esporte o enche de felicidade tanto quanto seus inúmeros títulos.</p><p> </p><p>Minyard apenas dá um pequeno acenar antes de partir para o vestiário e Kevin despista todos para seguí-lo como um ímã. Neil tenta acompanhá-los logo atrás também, mas alguém o puxa e o obriga a dar uma entrevista sobre as promessas para a próxima temporada. A nova tática de Wymack é genial: enfiar o garoto em cada conferência pacífica onde nada pode sair do controle para que sua presença seja saturada pelos repórteres e, assim, ele consiga ser liberado das entrevistas após jogos contra os Ravens.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin precisou desviar de algumas dezenas de fãs e câmeras e ignorar todas as vozes dizendo seu nome para conseguir chegar ao lounge. Ele duvida muito que os outros tenham a mesma sorte ao escapar, então está seguro de que são os únicos ali.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew não demonstra desconforto ao sentir os olhos de Kevin sobre suas costas enquanto metodicamente retira seu equipamento e pega suas coisas nas prateleiras. Kevin remove seu capacete e as luvas também, os deixando em um dos bancos, ele está eufórico.</p><p> </p><p>A aproximação é lenta e ele para numa distância segura, Andrew se vira na sua direção e descansa as costas no armário atrás de si, apenas o avaliando.</p><p> </p><p>— Posso te beijar? — Diz sem fôlego, como se fosse a primeira vez que pedisse isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está suado. — Andrew faz uma careta em repreensão e Kevin se afasta, ainda zumbindo, com os dedos inquietos, mas dá as costas sem objetar sobre tomar um banho. — Eu não disse que não.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parece ranzinza enquanto Kevin se aproxima, como se ter que deixar tão explícito o que deseja fosse algo particularmente desagradável. Com Neil é diferente, ele sempre compreende as entrelinhas e suas meias palavras, já Kevin precisa de todas elas e mais, ele precisa que Andrew sempre dê o primeiro passo.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin se sente inseguro às vezes, pelo fato da sua relação com os dois não ser igual entre Neil e Andrew, a lista de regras ainda é seguida à risca, ainda há muitos "não's" e nem sempre entende o que eles precisam. Às vezes ele se afasta, achando que estar distante evitará mais problemas, mas então é puxado de volta por eles, pela conversa fácil com Neil e pelo cuidado de Andrew, sempre atenciosos e sinceros. E então se lembra que se eles não o quisessem ali, ele não estaria, era simples.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin coloca suas mãos próximas às laterais da cabeça de Andrew, ele tamborila os dedos no metal do armário. Andrew apenas levanta uma sobrancelha em arrogância, nariz empinado e olhar indiferente quando Kevin se inclina e paira sobre ele, sua cabeça loira erguida para cima como se estivesse o enfrentando, como se ele fosse a autoridade e Kevin deveria ficar de joelhos em respeito.</p><p> </p><p>Não seria<em> realmente</em> uma má ideia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele o encara abertamente por um momento, nariz fino e longo, maxilar quadrado e pequenas sardas nas bochechas, cílios grossos e tão claros quanto o cabelo, bonito como um anjo e mortal como um demônio. A palavra com "a" atinge Kevin com tanta agressividade que ele se assusta um pouco, recuando minimamente.</p><p> </p><p>Foi Andrew o responsável por sua segurança; Andrew o motivo de Neil ter permanecido; foi o único que viu Kevin se degradar com o álcool e que o mandou se reerguer; foi o primeiro que acreditou que Kevin se recuperaria – da mão quebrada, de Riko, da bebida.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew se dizia ateu <em>(não há nada no que crer, Kevin Day)</em>, mas ele sempre teve tanta, <em>tanta</em>, fé em Kevin que não fazia sentido se chamar dessa forma.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim? — Pergunta novamente, dando um daqueles sorrisos estúpidos de astro apenas porque sabe que isso irrita Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Ele avança como se fosse o atacar, segurando com força as laterais do rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e pressionando suas bocas sem nenhum cuidado, foi algo que ele conquistou de volta – a confiança de Kevin –, de poder segurá-lo e puxá-lo sem o maior temer que aquele momento – quando Neil foi embora e Andrew o machucou – se repetisse. Quando um grunhido raivoso sai de suas cordas vocais, Kevin precisa fechar seu punho para manter o controle e se apoiar ainda mais no armário, porque ele tinha certeza de que suas pernas não seriam o suficiente para aguentá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sempre diz o quão ridícula é a tensão palpável entre Neil e Kevin durante os jogos, mas ali estava ele, puxando Kevin pela camisa com tanta força que poderia rasgá-la.</p><p> </p><p>O maior se pergunta se tudo isso é uma recompensa pelos dois terem agido como pessoas normais uma vez na vida durante uma partida. Ou talvez esse seja seu estímulo para que eles levem menos a sério o esporte – provavelmente é isso, um plano maligno bem arquitetado para tirar a vitória das raposas e ele enfim poder se livrar do time – e Kevin quase considera isso, e ter algo que ele se importe além do Exy é tão assustador que chega a ser sufocante.</p><p> </p><p>Dobson poderá resolver isso depois, por enquanto ele irá ignorar até que tudo exploda como uma bomba-relógio.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin dá uma risada contida e arrogante ao tentar se separar e Andrew o puxar com força para perto novamente, ele ainda sim ergue um pouco a cabeça, apenas para ver Andrew se esticar um pouco em sua direção. Ele sabe o quanto Andrew detesta isso e Andrew sabe como Kevin ama vê-lo irritado.</p><p> </p><p>Ele morde o lábio inferior de Kevin para calá-lo, o polegar de Minyard repousa sobre a tatuagem e a outra mão continua o puxando para mais perto. Kevin tremia levemente: havia corrido pela última hora, afinal de contas; mas não aproxima seu corpo do de Andrew e continua o fazendo erguer mais seu pescoço em sua direção porque ele é a droga de uma vadia provocadora.</p><p> </p><p>— Banho! — Kevin diz como se tivesse descoberto um novo elemento químico, afastando-se de Andrew e o olhar que recebe por isso poderia matá-lo. Saber que Andrew gosta dele o suficiente para demonstrar algo além de olhos entediados é tão bom quanto ganhar a Final.</p><p> </p><p>Neil chega com os outros quase meia hora depois e Andrew lança a ele o mesmo olhar que deu ao maior, o garoto parece ficar tão desconcertado por um instante que faz Kevin comprimir uma risada.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não entendo vocês, idiotas. — Allison diz enquanto revira os olhos.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>PARTE 3</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Com Neil foi mais fácil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele nunca negou o que sentia por eles. Por Deus, ele arriscou toda a sua vida apenas para jogar novamente com Kevin e se colocou nas mãos de Riko apenas para manter Andrew seguro. Ele não precisava dizer a palavra, seus atos estupidamente suicidas diziam por si só.</p><p> </p><p>Mas às vezes ele pensava em dizer, apenas para entender a necessidade delas serem ditas – Nicky sempre ligava para Erik para dizer isso, Matt falava o quanto amava Dan a cada instante e Neil sabia que familiares também diziam isso um para o outro, mesmo que Wymack, sua única figura paterna, preferisse colocar a mão no ombro dos seus filhos do Exy e dizer <em>"Eu sabia que você conseguiria, seu merdinha imbecil"</em>. Era apenas uma curiosidade, uma das coisas que ele nunca experimentou por ser um fodido nascido no meio de criminosos.</p><p> </p><p>Outra coisa curiosa que Neil nunca experimentou foi doenças num geral, seu sistema imunológico é algo a ser elogiado. 8 anos em fuga e ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que pegou um resfriado, e desde que chegou em Palmetto está comendo melhor e recebendo mais cuidados, então sua saúde está muito bem, obrigado.</p><p> </p><p>Esse foi o motivo do seu pânico ao sentir Andrew queimando de febre e tremendo visivelmente, porque ele nunca precisou lidar com isso antes.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que sentiu o murmúrio e a movimentação inquieta de Andrew, Neil pulou do beliche, já pronto para lidar com mais uma noite de pesadelos de um de seus namorados – aquilo sim era algo que já estava acostumado a enfrentar. Ele não esperava o suor se acumulando na testa e nos lençóis, os resmungos baixos como se estivesse delirando e o fato de Andrew não estar acordado.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sempre acordava sozinho de seus pesadelos e havia ordens explícitas para não tocá-lo até que ele solicitasse. Neil não sabia o que fazer, ele tentou desenrolar um pouco os lençóis do seu corpo encolhido, mas o loiro estava agarrado tão firmemente ao tecido que Neil teve medo de acabar fazendo algo errado ao persistir nisso.</p><p> </p><p> — Kevin? — Neil sussurra num fio de voz, tão baixo que nem mesmo no silêncio do quarto deles é o suficiente para ser ouvido. — Preciso de ajuda, Kev. Andrew não está bem. — O fato do loiro ainda continuar dormindo em seu sono turbulento mesmo com o barulho tão próximo é a prova de que Neil está certo.</p><p> </p><p>— O que houve? — A resposta é assustada, seus tropeços e passos pesados são os únicos sons que o menor consegue focar. Kevin segura o ombro de Neil e o garoto estremece, os olhos de ambos perdidos e buscando por explicações.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que ele está doente. — Neil funga, segurando as próprias mãos para não tocar Andrew, se sentindo atado a correntes. — Não sei o que fazer, eu não sei-</p><p> </p><p>— Neil. — Kevin o chama, seus olhos se encontrando novamente e é possível ouvir o suspiro alto de Neil saindo por seus lábios assim que Kevin pressiona seus dedos com mais força na sua pele, o trazendo de volta ao eixo. — Se acalme, okay? — Dá um sorriso sereno e desliza a mão pelo pescoço do outro, afagando seu cabelo vermelho escuro. Neil parece irritado com a tranquilidade dele, mas aceita a proposta assim que Kevin beija seu nariz.</p><p> </p><p>— Coloque qualquer música, alta o suficiente para perturbá-lo. Eu prepararei sopa. — Neil nunca esteve tão agradecido por Kevin ser tão inteligente e sempre pensar estrategicamente mesmo com pressão. Era por isso que eles eram imbatíveis em jogos.</p><p> </p><p>A porta fica aberta quando ele sai para a cozinha, o mais novo aperta ainda mais suas mãos para não afastar a franja loira da testa molhada antes de pegar o celular de Kevin – o único que tem um aplicativo decente de música – para colocar uma playlist intitulada "Alternative" (Neil ainda não sabe o que isso significa ao certo, Andrew desistiu de tentar ensinar arte para ele).</p><p> </p><p>É calmo e familiar, poderia ser uma manhã normal de um casal normal – levando em consideração que não é nem três da manhã e eles não são exatamente um casal <em>normal</em> –, onde um está preparando a refeição e o outro o banho para cuidar do companheiro doente. Ele agradece Nicky pelo sono pesado que tem e Katelyn por sempre sequestrar Aaron para seu quarto para que, assim, eles possam ser eles mesmos essa noite.</p><p> </p><p>Ele vê Andrew se erguer com braços trêmulos quando está voltando para o quarto com bolsas de compressa. Neil anda mais rápido até estar próximo do menor, o olhando com carinho e expectativa.</p><p> </p><p>— Vocês decidiram fazer a porra do 4 de julho mais cedo? — Sua voz é mais áspera e arrastada que o habitual, as olheiras são escuras abaixo dos olhos inchados, sua pele está avermelhada e o pescoço úmido. Neil pega a garrafa que deixou minutos antes na cabeceira para Andrew se hidratar e entrega a ele.</p><p> </p><p>Minyard está fraco o suficiente para vacilar assim que a pega e Neil inconscientemente tenta segurá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem? — Não está se referindo ao estado físico do outro, e sim sobre sua mão pairando sobre a pele do outro. — Nós precisamos cuidar de você. Eu e Kevin podemos te tocar?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou bem. — Ranzinza, Andrew dá as costas para Neil e se enrola no cobertor.</p><p> </p><p>Neil comprime os lábios e aperta a garrafa com força em frustração. Andrew geralmente não negava nada a ele, principalmente porque Neil nunca pedia mais que o necessário. Ele se sentia inútil naquele momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Sempre soube que o que Neil tem é contagioso. — Kevin está com a lateral apoiada na batente da porta, um pano no ombro e apenas de calça moletom cinza. Neil se sente meio idiota de pensar que gostaria de adoecer um pouco apenas para ter Kevin sendo tão atencioso e leve. — Não aja como a criança birrenta que ele é.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei! — Neil o censura, desviando a visão do corpo ridiculamente bonito de Kevin até seu rosto e sustentando um olhar bravo. Day apenas revira os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Eles ficam em silêncio por um momento, esperando alguma reação vir de Andrew. Seus ombros tremem de tempos em tempos e eles podem ouvir os dentes dele baterem um contra os outros, como se estivesse muito frio.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrew — Kevin tenta, a resposta que recebe é outro rosnado baixo. — <em>Andrew</em>. — Cantarola seu nome, apenas porque sabe que irritá-lo fará ele se mover. — <em>An-</em></p><p> </p><p>— Vá a merda, Kevin Day. — Ele tosse em seguida e se encolhe ainda mais, sumindo entre os lençóis.</p><p> </p><p>— Um banho e uma sopa, nós não estamos pedindo muito. — Andrew se volta para eles quase assustado.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou comer… sopa. — Fala azedo, como se seus namorados estivessem tentando envenená-lo ou simplesmente o torturando por diversão.</p><p> </p><p>Neil e Kevin se encaram e debatem apenas por olhar, como fazem em quadra, os próximos passos são decisivos.</p><p> </p><p>— É isso que você quer, realmente? — Neil usa aquele tom onde qualquer um se sentiria culpado por algo que nem mesmo fez. — A banheira está numa boa temperatura e pedi para Kevin adicionar macarrão e batata na sopa. Ela não está tão saudável assim, se é isso que te assusta. — Neil brinca, se contendo para não cutucar Andrew, um hábito de merda que eles começaram a ter depois que Andrew disse que aquilo era aceitável. — Considere, sim? — Não há uma resposta.</p><p> </p><p>Neil se levanta e vai até Kevin, ele beija seu pescoço, apenas porque é onde ele alcança mesmo na ponta dos pés – não, não é um fetiche, Andrew é um mentiroso de merda. Kevin esfrega a lateral do seu rosto no topo da cabeça de Neil como um gato preguiçoso e finalmente trocam algumas palavras um com o outro desde que acordaram. Eles se separam apenas quando ouvem um suspiro alto e realmente dramático.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou atrapalhando? — Andrew pisca lento e apático e Neil sente vontade de rir.</p><p> </p><p>Leva mais alguns segundos até Andrew formular uma frase coerente, ele parece mais pálido agora, Neil não sabe de onde vem tanto autocontrole para não correr e cuidar dele naquele instante.</p><p> </p><p>— Apenas banho. — Neil balança a cabeça e dá um passo à frente para ajudá-lo a se levantar. — Kevin. — Diz firme.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin pisca atordoado por um momento, mas logo está ao lado do beliche, esperando Andrew se apoiar no seu corpo, sem nunca realmente tocar nele de volta. Neil os acompanha com o olhar, balançando a perna nervosamente antes de decidir que seria uma boa ideia trocar as roupas de cama de Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>O vapor quente faz o goleiro tremer, ele continua tentando fingir que não está tão mal. Kevin precisa morder a língua para não dizer o quão patético ele é por não permitir ser ajudado.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se senta na tampa do vaso sanitário e abraça o próprio corpo para manter o calor, Kevin separa a toalha e busca por roupas quentes, deixando-as na bancada da pia. quando está prestes a sair, Andrew o chama.</p><p> </p><p>— Coloque uma camisa. — Day o olha confuso, mas obedece, pegando uma das suas três blusas que separou para Andrew se manter aquecido e a colocando. — Você pode entrar na banheira comigo? Sim ou não?</p><p> </p><p>É inegável o quão diferente Andrew trata Neil e Kevin. Ele ainda formula as perguntas adicionando o "sim ou não" no final, como se precisasse esclarecer que é uma escolha. Se fosse Neil ali, ele apenas diria "Entre comigo", porque Andrew confia no mais novo para negar caso ultrapassar algum limite, mas com Kevin… ainda é um terreno novo em que ambos estão estudando meticulosamente, um terreno com mais armadilhas e barreiras que com Neil.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim. — Ele apenas retira as pantufas laranjas que Nicky deu de Natal a ele e testa a temperatura da água. — Você ficará de roupa também?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, por enquanto. — Andrew se levanta meio cambaleante novamente e espera Kevin entrar primeiro, os olhos apáticos e inflexíveis.</p><p> </p><p>Ele precisa encolher as pernas, mas ainda há espaço o suficiente para que não se toquem muito. Andrew se encaixa no espaço a sua frente, virado na sua direção, a pele imediatamente ganhando cor pelo calor.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew fecha os olhos e Kevin apenas o observa.</p><p> </p><p>Ainda é um pouco estranho, infelizmente eles têm que admitir isso. Eles preferem ignorar o elefante na sala que foi o sequestro de Neil, quando Andrew ficou louco o suficiente para derrubar Kevin e sufocá-lo. Eles nunca mencionaram isso, nunca falaram de como as digitais de Andrew ficaram em seu pescoço por dias e nem como Kevin ficou distante pelos próximos meses.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nunca pediu perdão e nem irá, mas desde então ele age como se tivesse quebrado algo muito importante entre eles e estivesse juntando os cacos com cuidado para não cortar um ao outro novamente e está tentando reconstruir isso. Kevin vê, às vezes, como Andrew o olha com o mais próximo que ele deve conhecer de culpa. Talvez, mesmo em sua sessão histérica e colérica, ele tenha visto o terror nos olhos de Kevin, o assombro em ter confiado toda a sua segurança em alguém e essa pessoa ter o machucado na primeira oportunidade.</p><p> </p><p>A dinâmica mudou desde então, ele não ameaça Kevin despretensiosamente como fazia antes – ou como ainda faz com Neil –, não toca além dos braços dele sem permissão e sempre é mais cuidadoso que o necessário. Kevin odeia ser alvo de pena, mas ele sabe que Andrew não sente pena de ninguém. Ele não sabe onde Andrew quer chegar com isso.</p><p> </p><p>Minyard retira a própria blusa devagar e sente todos os seus músculos reclamarem em resposta – pela expressão que Kevin faz, ele não conseguiu esconder totalmente a dor em seu rosto. Há pelo menos quatro tipos de sabonete líquido diferentes e Andrew estende um deles para Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>— Você pode cuidar de mim. — Kevin não sabe porquê isso o faz querer chorar, seus olhos apenas permanecem vidrados na pequena garrafa em sua mão. — Acima da cintura.</p><p> </p><p>Começa por um dos seus braços. É uma área segura onde Andrew geralmente não nega toque, o esmalte preto que Neil passou na unha de ambos estão descascando, há apenas resquícios, Andrew provavelmente as roeu por vício.</p><p> </p><p>Outra mudança que Kevin percebeu depois do que houve foi a ausência das braçadeiras, Andrew nunca está com elas quando estão sozinhos, mostrando que é seguro para ambos, que ele confia em Kevin para não machucá-lo e que ele nunca mas repetirá aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>As marcas estão expostas, mas Kevin não as olha porque não recebeu permissão para isso. Ele massageia a costa da mão pequena e áspera de Andrew e esfrega o antebraço tão levemente que talvez um sonoro zumbido tenha saído das cordas vocais de Minyard. Os braços fortes recebem menos atenção, ele passa um tempo nos ombros e nas omoplatas, sua mão cicatrizada sobe até o pescoço e Andrew ergue a cabeça um pouco mais para cima, facilitando o acesso de Kevin, dando ali a oportunidade de vingança pelo que ele fez – olho por olho, dente por dente –, mesmo assim seu corpo está relaxado e os olhos ainda fechados, mostrando que poderia confiar cegamente em Kevin, que ele poderia baixar suas defesas e descansar com as mãos de Kevin sobre si sem se preocupar, como se tivesse a certeza de que, mesmo sendo cruel, Kevin nunca retribuiria na mesma moeda, tudo o que daria em troca seria respeito e cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>— A febre baixou um pouco. — Ele diz quando põe as costas da mão na testa para conferir. Andrew reclama pela ação molhar seu rosto. — Posso lavar seu cabelo?</p><p> </p><p>Andrew abre os olhos, eles estão escuros, pupilas dilatadas e olhar cansado, Kevin se pergunta como as outras pessoas conseguem ver apenas a apática feição do loiro, basta apenas prestar um pouco de atenção para ver o quão intenso e emocional Andrew é.</p><p> </p><p>— Apenas não pressione muito.</p><p> </p><p>— Dor de cabeça? — Andrew franze o cenho, contrariado ao confirmar. — Um beijinho pra passar? — Kevin ri, passando os dedos pelas laterais dos fios loiros cortados a pouco tempo, ele brinca com os piercings na orelha também.</p><p> </p><p>— Definitivamente não sei o que Josten viu em você. — Bufa, mas fecha os olhos novamente e espera o resto do seu cabelo ser molhado.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin vê gradualmente a cor voltar e o tremor de Andrew diminuir, ele concorda em sair do banheiro para que Andrew conclua seu banho apenas porque ele já estava bem o suficiente para se sustentar de pé sozinho. Neil olha engraçado para ele mas não pergunta sobre suas roupas molhadas, apenas o ajuda a se secar para que mais ninguém adoeça naquela noite.</p><p> </p><p>Eles estão na cozinha quando Andrew sai do banheiro, Neil não comenta sobre o quão adorável ele consegue ser às vezes, mas ali, enxugando seus cabelos com uma toalha branca manchada de rosa porque Nicky misturou as roupas na última lavagem, vestindo uma calça de flanela de Neil e uma blusa de Kevin, Neil não conseguiu conter um pequeno suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin o cutuca com um sorriso idiota, Neil dá um peteleco na sua orelha, ele decide servir a janta para os dois, não olhando para Andrew se aproximando como um bicho arisco, notá-lo ali apenas o faria voltar para seu refúgio tão seguro chamado quarto.</p><p> </p><p>Ele nunca se senta para comer, seus pés inquietos o impedem de mantê-lo parado até para isso, mas ele fica diante de Kevin – e de um Andrew silencioso, se arrastando para sentar ao lado do moreno.</p><p> </p><p>— Aceita aspirina? — Ele diz finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu prefiro a morte. — Andrew cantarola. Certo. Neil foi realmente estúpido de perguntar.</p><p> </p><p>Ele está terminando seu prato quando olha para os dois novamente, Kevin está com a colher na cara de Andrew e seus olhos âmbar o encaram com tanto ódio que é quase admirável como Kevin consegue extrair um sentimento tão genuíno dele.</p><p> </p><p>Mas deve ser um pacto que eles fizeram ou algo assim, Neil viu isso acontecendo algumas vezes, Andrew enfiando pedaços de chocolate na boca de Kevin e, em troca, ele comia (terríveis) fatias de frutas sem nunca reclamar, era uma forma de cuidado e atenção que Neil ainda não entendia de onde tinha surgido, mas funcionou de qualquer maneira, porque Andrew tomou a colher e o prato de Kevin e comeu furiosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Neil se aproxima um momento depois, quando ele termina e empurra a louça em direção a Kevin, podendo finalmente colocar a mão em sua testa e retirar o cabelo bagunçado de seu rosto. É um dos toques que não precisa mais de permissão e ainda assim Neil é lento e claro em suas ações.</p><p> </p><p>— Melhor. — Constata, penteando a franja para o lado, um sorriso calmo se instalando nele, Neil acaricia os fios dourados por mais um momento antes de se aproximar devagar e beijar sua testa. — Obrigado, Kev. — Ele repousa sua cabeça na de Andrew, fitando Kevin com a mesma adoração que sente por ele em quadra.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>É o último verão de Kevin junto das outras raposas. Ele recebeu seu diploma no final do inverno e as mudanças para sua nova vida – novo time, nova casa, nova cidade – estavam matando-o. Parecia ser tão mais fácil para todos os outros saírem de lá e finalmente deixar o título de "adolescentes problemáticos" para trás, ele não sabia como iria se desvincular disso, sequer sabia se a mídia iria deixar esse seu passado para trás – como não deixaram Edgar Allan, ele sempre será um ex-Raven.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Em algum momento, naquelas conversas longas do meio da noite que eles têm para passar o tempo durante a insônia, ele deixou escapar que nunca havia surfado e desde então Neil estava motivado a vê-lo se afogar em tentativas falhas para se equilibrar em cima de uma prancha, momentaneamente se esquecendo sobre seus traumas envolvendo praias num geral. Kevin tentou convencê-lo do quão bom seria todos eles passarem o resto do mês de junho no apartamento dele (não ter um plural nisso o incomoda, mesmo que a cidade não seja tão distante de Palmetto e em um ano Andrew se juntará a ele), apenas tendo um verão preguiçoso e calmo.</p><p> </p><p>Mas foi inútil. Neil estava decidido sobre a praia e Andrew apenas aconselhou Kevin a nunca contrariá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Palmetto não ficava exatamente muito longe da Costa, mas eles acabaram na Califórnia por convite de Allison de qualquer maneira, Andrew a odiou ainda mais por fazê-lo enfrentar vôos desnecessários.</p><p> </p><p>Nem todas as raposas estavam lá, Nicky estava na Alemanha, Aaron se recusou a ir e Renee estava ocupada com um novo projeto de ressocialização de detentos, alguns novos integrantes do time também apareceram, apenas os favoritos de Reynolds.</p><p> </p><p>Nenhum deles nunca perguntou sobre como Kevin acabou com Neil e Andrew, mas não era exatamente uma surpresa pra ninguém. Deram a eles a chave do melhor quarto com a maior cama, e a primeira coisa que Neil fez foi pular nela – logo depois Andrew puxou sua perna e o derrubou no chão. Kevin repreendeu os dois por serem crianças idiotas, mas ajudou Neil a se levantar e checou duas vezes se ele estava realmente bem antes de dar um tapa em advertência na sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>Eles dormem pelas próximas três horas, o fuso horário não é longo o suficiente da Carolina do Sul para dar jetlag, mas o vôo ocorreu no meio da noite e nenhum deles puderam dormir com Andrew tão nervoso.</p><p> </p><p>Batem na porta quando já é próximo das onze da manhã, e mesmo que Andrew e Neil imediatamente acordem com o barulho, eles não se movem até Kevin os empurrar para fora da cama, Neil se agarra a ele para prendê-lo mais um pouco no colchão, enrolando seus braços e pernas em seu tronco – mas isso não é muito eficaz, levando em consideração o quão leve ele é.</p><p> </p><p>Nenhum deles conversam muito com os outros durante o café da manhã tardio, Kevin conversa apenas com Dan sobre Exy e Neil adiciona alguns comentários na conversa entre Allison e Matt, apenas o suficiente para que fique claro que ele está prestando atenção. Já Andrew, tudo o que diz é "vaza" quando volta para dentro da casa após fumar e encontra um dos novatos sentado ao lado de Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>É quase meio dia quando todos começam a pegar guarda-sóis, óculos escuros e isopores, Neil sorri quando Dan enfia protetor solar na sua cara, mas recusa gentilmente de ir junto com eles, alegando ainda sentir cansaço. Andrew e Kevin ficam para trás também.</p><p> </p><p>A casa da praia é enorme e Neil acha que nunca vai se acostumar com o quão ricos são os pais de Allison. Eles se mantêm ocupados até sentirem fome novamente (há muitos videogames e Neil se descobriu ser realmente bom neles nos últimos tempos).</p><p> </p><p>Kevin cozinha (é um novo hobby que Andrew motivou ativamente) o suficiente para alimentar pelo menos boa parte do time e Andrew até mesmo ajuda, mostrando que sua habilidade com facas servem para algo além de ameaçar pessoas. Neil apenas paira entre eles como apoio moral e degustador oficial. Eles comem em frente à tv, depois Andrew surrupia um dos livros da biblioteca do pai de Allison e coloca as pernas por cima de Kevin, como se esse fosse outro hábito há muito tempo criado. Eles se beijam um pouco depois disso, parando quando conseguem ouvir o barulho alto dos amigos brigando e rindo próximo do fim da tarde, todos bronzeados e sorridentes demais.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew não move as pernas de cima de Kevin e isso é uma surpresa para todos, os outros tentam fingir casualidade mas Matt sorri demais para Neil. Kevin apenas avisa que há comida pronta para todos e logo a atenção vai para algo muito mais importante.</p><p> </p><p>É quase 19:30h e o sol ainda está forte na Califórnia, o fato de boa parte das paredes serem de vidro torna a casa sempre muito iluminada, Neil observa por um tempo a luz vindo do lado de fora, até se levantar sem dizer uma palavra – ele apenas segura o braço de Kevin por um mísero momento, mas é o suficiente – e Kevin o segue, logo depois Andrew deixa o livro no sofá, encara o grupo com olhos gélidos num aviso claro para que ninguém ousasse os seguir. Ele fecha a porta pela qual os outros dois passaram e os observa já um pouco distantes, os passos de Neil são pesados, afundando um pouco mais a cada movimento.</p><p> </p><p>Há poucas nuvens no céu e o vento é menos frio que o da Carolina do Sul, Andrew inevitavelmente pensa sobre um futuro ali, longe do passado, levando tudo o que precisa junto consigo (tudo o que ele precisa já está ali, de qualquer maneira).</p><p> </p><p>Neil para e olha para trás, estendendo a mão para Andrew – e se o loiro acaba acelerando um pouco a caminhada para entrelaçar os dedos, é apenas porque ele quer que tudo isso acabe logo para que possam voltar para o quarto.</p><p> </p><p>Eles andam assim por um tempo, as mãos firmes uma contra a outra enquanto Neil segura o braço de Kevin como se fosse uma criança assustada indo enfrentar o monstro debaixo da sua cama.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin se pergunta se o monstro de Neil é a morte de sua mãe ou ela em si.</p><p> </p><p>Neil é o único que ainda tem memórias de uma figura materna – Andrew nunca teve uma e a mãe de Kevin se foi tão cedo que ele não sabe dizer se as memórias que tem são realmente dele ou do que outras pessoas contaram. Ele se pergunta se algum dia Neil superará. Kevin se pergunta se todos os fantasmas que os rondam deixarão de os assombrar em algum momento ou se Riko sempre estará presente em cada dor que ele sentirá em sua mão, se Drake estará em cada pesadelo de Andrew e cada lâmina lembrará Neil do que já sofreu.</p><p> </p><p>Eles param por um momento quando Josten trava no lugar, Andrew aperta um pouco mais forte sua mão na dele e Kevin entrelaça seus braços, fazendo Neil apoiar sua lateral na dele.</p><p> </p><p>Neil fecha os olhos para lutar uma batalha que acontece em sua mente e não há nenhuma palavra a ser falada entre eles agora, seus fios vermelhos brilham no pôr-do-sol, um suspiro fundo sai do seu peito, respirar parece machucá-lo fisicamente. A maré está subindo aos poucos e ele poderia esperar a água tocar seus pés, mas ele vai até ela, estremecendo um pouco pelo frio, mas não recua.</p><p> </p><p>Quando abre os olhos, suas íris refletem o laranja e vermelho que colore o céu, como se seus olhos realmente fossem o espelho da sua alma brilhante, etérea, quente e intensa. Seu cabelo balança conforme as ondas trazem o vento. Ele já consegue imaginar Andrew reclamando do sal ter destruído seu cabelo quando voltarem para casa. Casa. Neil suspira fundo e se desvencilha dos dois, dando outra passo para dentro do mar, Andrew dá passos mais para trás, respeitando seu espaço.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu te amo. — Kevin diz como alguém conta um segredo que há muito tempo foi escondido e finalmente escapou. Poderia até mesmo ser confundido com uma pergunta, se não tivesse sido dito de forma tão direta.</p><p> </p><p>Ele deseja poder pegar as palavras de volta porque elas não os levarão a lugar algum, ele acabou de transformar a sua partida no fim do verão ainda mais dolorosa. Tudo o que restará para ele em julho será um apartamento vazio e palavras que fugiram e que não significam nada agora.</p><p> </p><p>Mas Neil sorri.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorri e nada mais importa além deles três.</p><p> </p><p>O coração de Kevin diminui os batimentos que antes estavam tão acelerados. Neil é tão bonito que nenhuma palavra poderia descrevê-lo com exatidão, e então está tudo bem que a palavra de três letras tenha (finalmente) saído, ela também não significa nem metade do que Kevin realmente sentia por eles.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tem seu diploma em história e nesse momento Kevin pode afirmar que palavras não significam nada. Não quando nenhuma delas é o suficiente para mostrar seus sentimentos de merda.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda bem. — Ele vira a cabeça em direção ao maior, dando seu sorriso verdadeiro, não o de Nathaniel e não aquele que ele aprendeu a fingir que era o seu. — Porque eu amo você também. — Fala de uma forma pensativa, como se as palavras tivessem que ser analisadas e testadas em laboratório. — E Andrew também! — Diz alto, porque o loiro se nega a entrar na água vestido com suas calças jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Eles apenas sorriem um para o outro, Kevin olha para Andrew, prestes a dizer também, Andrew o olha diferente, como se dissesse "Não agora, depois. Diga que me ama depois e eu aceitarei isso" enquanto procura a carteira de cigarro, mas parando no meio do caminho, talvez lembrando o quanto fumaça lembra Neil do passado – mas Andrew nunca se esquece de nada – ou ele apenas se permite aceitar aquilo, de saber que, sim, ele é amado. Decidindo então pôr os pés na água também, porque nada poderia ficar pior depois daquela declaração brega.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin não se importa, ele pode esperar o tempo de Andrew, porque eles têm todo o tempo do mundo agora.</p><p> </p><p>Neil se senta na água, vestido e tremendo levemente, eles não percebem que ele está chorando até ouvir um fungado, Andrew dessa vez se recusa a molhar o resto das suas roupas, mas coloca a mão no seu cabelo ruivo, puxando devagar, apenas para dizer <em>"Nós estamos aqui e não iremos a lugar nenhum, se for isso que você quer"</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mas Kevin fica ao seu lado, a água chegando apenas abaixo da cintura, ele puxa Neil para perto, nenhum deles diz para que ele cesse o choro, eles apenas olham para o sol se pôr enquanto o escutam chorar e contar sobre a mulher que o protegeu até o último dia da sua vida, que escapou das mãos dos homens mais perigosos dos Estados Unidos apenas para não ver seu filho se tornar um assassino. E nunca admitirá que ela não foi o que uma mãe deveria ser.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu apenas… Estar sozinho, sem ela, nem sempre é fácil. Eu nunca precisei me proteger antes, porque sempre tive ela.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe que não está sozinho. — Andrew diz, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.</p><p> </p><p>Mas isso faz Neil sorrir porque essa é a forma de Andrew dizer que ainda há duas pessoas que o protegerá de qualquer coisa e que ele nunca mais precisará fugir.</p><p> </p><p>Eles vão ficar bem.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira vez que posto algo aqui, espero que vocês tenham mesmo gostado, caso tenha chegado até aqui. Avaliações são bem-vindas e kudos também (é esse o nome?) porque eu sou verdadeiramente insegura sobre as merdas que eu posto<br/>Vejo vocês numa próxima (eu acho? se houver uma boa repercussão, talvez)<br/>bem, é isso, bom dia amigos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>